sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
SOTF-TV Season 2 Death Order
Here within lies the order by which the students from Davison and Whittree Secondary Schools died in Season 2 of SOTF-TV. An analysis by team may be found here. Death Order 72nd - Davis Todd - Bludgeoned by Jewel Evans 71st - Taylor DeVasher - Thrown off the Sunshine Tower by Vahka Basayev 70th - Lisa Toner - Axed in the chest by Jewel Evans 69th - Austin White - Shot by Lucia del Pirlo 68th - Eden Zahn - Stabbed in the throat by Marcus Redder 67th - Isaiah Hall - Shot with a crossbow bolt by Alice Young 66th - Lucy Williams - Stabbed in the chest by Gabriel Munez 65th - Damion Castillo - Shot by Leah Bissard 64th - Soren Rosendahl - Shot by Jewel Evans 63rd - Matthew Weiss - Shot by Pia Malone 62nd - Gabriel Munez - Died from exhaustion and wounds 61st - Forrest Doe - Beaten by Shadi Williams 60th - Sarah Miller - Bludgeoned by Shadi Williams 59th - Leah Bissard - Shot by Lucia del Pirlo 58th - Naomi Young - Slashed with an axe by Jewel Evans 57th - Erik Lowell - Shot by Jewel Evans 56th - Valerie Fitzroy - Pushed down stairs by Gene Steward 55th - Riley Parker - Shot in the back by Pia Malone 54th - Ramón Fuentes - Shot by Corin Albanesi 53rd - Jaxon Street - Stabbed in the chest by Marcus Redder 52nd - Angie Hart - Stabbed by Marcus Redder 51st - Vincent Holway - Head crushed by Vahka Basayev 50th - Will Brackenrig - Bludgeoned by Gene Steward 49th - Shawn Thornton - Shot by Jewel Evans 48th - Sebastien Bellamy - Shot by Jewel Evans 47th - Caroline Leveson - Shot by Ashley Namath 46th - Bunny Barlowe - Throat crushed by Gene Steward 45th - Gene Steward - Bludgeoned by Bella Bianchi 44th - Genevieve Cordova - Stabbed by Pia Malone 43rd - Laura Mason - Bludgeoned by Shadi Williams 42nd - Genesis Bradley-Baker - Shot by Christopher Schwartz 41st - Saachi Nidal - Bludgeoned by Shadi Williams 40th - Eden Bishop - Bludgeoned by Erik Sheely 39th - Shadi Williams - Stomped by Erik Sheely 38th - Erik Sheely - Shot by Christopher Schwartz 37th - Christine Wallis - Shot by Christopher Schwartz This is the halfway point in the game 36th - Christopher Schwartz - Stabbed by Christine Wallis 35th - Louise Luna - Remained in a Danger Zone 34th - Dee Dixon - Remained in a Danger Zone 33rd - Aidan Adelman - Remained in a Danger Zone 32nd - Naomi Skye - Died from dehydration 31st - Colin Pigeon - Shot by Ashley Namath 30th - Brendan O'Toole - Slashed with an axe by Jewel Evans 29th - James Houlihan - Stabbed with an arrow by Alice Young 28th - Pia Malone - Shot by Vahka Basayev 27th - Asa Rosen - Axed in the head by Jewel Evans 26th - Nina Riddhi - Smothered by Cathryn Bailey 25th - Paisley Hopkins - Bludgeoned by Bella Bianchi 24th - Lukas Graves - Shot himself 23rd - Ashley Namath - Neck slashed by Sarah Bourne 22nd - Sarah Bourne - Shot by Ashley Namath 21st - Marcus Redder - Stabbed in the throat by Vahka Basayev 20th - Lily Ashburg - Stabbed by Jewel Evans 19th - Jewel Evans - Released via ten-kill rule 18th - Amir al-Asad - Bled out 17th - Regina Aston - Blown up by a grenade thrown by Vahka Basayev 16th - Michael Robinson - Shrapnel wounds from grenade thrown by Vahka Basayev 15th - Vahka Basayev - Beaten by Yagmur Tekindor 14th - Alice Young - Speared in the back by Cathryn Bailey 13th - Anzu Sakamoto - Suicide by shooting her collar 12th - Bella Bianchi - Shot by Corin Albanesi 11th - Norma-Jean Torkelson - Slashed with a sword by Zoe Walker 10th - Zoe Walker - Shot by Cathryn Bailey 9th - Tucker Hopkins - Shot by Isabel Santana 8th - Isabel Santana - Shot by Lucia del Pirlo 7th - Lucia del Pirlo - Bled out from wounds inflicted by Cathryn Bailey 6th - Dougie Sharpe - Collar detonated for refusing to enter Endgame arena 5th - Jackson King - Shot by Cathryn Bailey 4th - Cathryn Bailey - Stabbed in the eye by Anastasia Arcadia 3rd - Anastasia Arcadia - Shot by Corin Albanesi RUNNER UP - Yagmur Tekindor - Shot repeatedly by Corin Albanesi WINNER - Corin Albanesi Kill Rankings 10 Kills: :Jewel Evans (Davis Todd, Lisa Toner, Soren Rosendahl, Naomi Young, Erik Lowell, Shawn Thornton, Sebastien Bellamy, Brendan O'Toole, Asa Rosen, Lily Ashburg) 6 Kills: : Vahka Basayev (Taylor DeVasher, Vincent Holway, Pia Malone, Marcus Redder, Regina Aston, Michael Robinson) 5 Kills: : Cathryn Bailey (Nina Riddhi, Alice Young, Zoe Walker, Lucia del Pirlo, Jackson King) 4 Kills: :Shadi Williams (Forrest Doe, Sarah Miller, Laura Mason, Saachi Nidal) :Corin Albanesi (Ramón Fuentes, Bella Bianchi, Anastasia Arcadia, Yagmur Tekindor) 3 Kills: :Gene Steward (Valerie Fitzroy, Will Brackenrig, Bunny Barlowe) :Marcus Redder (Eden Zahn, Jaxon Street, Angie Hart) :Pia Malone (Matthew Weiss, Riley Parker, Genevieve Cordova) :Christopher Schwartz (Genesis Bradley-Baker, Erik Sheely, Christine Wallis) :Ashley Namath (Caroline Leveson, Colin Pigeon, Sarah Bourne) :Lucia del Pirlo (Austin White, Leah Bissard, Isabel Santana) 2 Kills: :Erik Sheely (Eden Bishop, Shadi Williams) :Alice Young (Isaiah Hall, James Houlihan) :Bella Bianchi (Gene Steward, Paisley Hopkins) 1 Kill: :Gabriel Munez (Lucy Williams) :Leah Bissard (Damion Castillo) :Christine Wallis (Christopher Schwartz) :Sarah Bourne (Ashley Namath) :Yagmur Tekindor (Vahka Basayev) :Zoe Walker (Norma-Jean Torkelson) :Isabel Santana (Tucker Hopkins) :Anastasia Arcadia (Cathryn Bailey) Suicides/Accidents/Collar Detonations :Gabriel Munez (Died from exhaustion and wounds) :Louise Luna (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Dee Dixon (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Aidan Adelman (Remained in a Danger Zone) :Naomi Skye (Died from dehydration) :Lukas Graves (Shot himself) :Amir al-Asad (Bled out) :Anzu Sakamoto (Shot herself) :Dougie Sharpe (Remained in a Danger Zone) Category:SOTF-TV